The Ultimatum
by XxeNVyxX42
Summary: Edward’s possessive nature pushes Bella closer to Jacob. Each “No” becomes another excuse to prove her independence. Edward still refuses to change Bella and her 19th birthday is ticking ever closer. What will it take to convince Edward? Ultimatum.
1. Happy Mistake

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**Timeline: After returning from Italy during New Moon.**

**Summary: Edward's possessive nature pushes Bella closer to Jacob. Each "No" became another excuse to prove her ability to take care of herself. Edward still refuses to change Bella and her nineteenth birthday is ticking ever closer. What will it take to convince Edward? Ultimatum.**

*******

"Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats and tray tables to their upright and locked positions as we begin our decent into JFK international Airport."

"Yes, Jasper we will be arriving in Seattle at 4:10 this afternoon. … I missed you too." I could hear Alice on the phone with Jasper keeping her voice barely below a whisper as the pressure built up in my ears.

When I was a child I would cry each time the plane would land; now the pain was welcome. It was attempting to drag my attention away from the pain in my chest. I refused to let myself drift to sleep for two reasons. One, I had just witnessed some of the most horrifying sights in my life. I would most definitely have nightmares about Italy for years. Not to mention the already realistic nightmares that occupied my evenings. I wonder how many people would be scared when I woke up screaming in the middle of the cabin. I would not take the risk; and two, Edward. He was so beautiful and right here. No hallucination, I could feel his cold skin against mine as he stared lovingly at me. **Here in his arms, it was so easy to fantasize that he wanted me. I didn't want to think about his motivations now—about whether he acted this way to keep me calm while we were still in danger, or if he just felt guilty for where we were and relieved that he wasn't responsible for my death. Maybe the time apart had been enough that I didn't bore him for the moment. But it didn't matter. I was so much happier pretending. He continued to kiss my hair, my forehead, my wrists… but never my lips, and that was good. After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating? I'd lived through a lot that should have finished me in the last few days, but it didn't make me feel strong. Instead, I felt horribly fragile, like one word could shatter me. **How long would he stay this time? Who cares at this moment? I just want to stretch this out as long as possible.

We landed and exited the plane in a herd of passengers. Our next flight would not take off for another 3 hours. I could not wait to be home, but I had a lot of things to prepare for. Charlie would no doubt be upset with me for leaving for days without so much as a phone call. Jacob probably thought I was dead. We left on the most horrible terms.

I knew Alice's trip was temporary. Jacob proved to me that he would be there for me no matter what. I finally gave in and embraced my replacement sun. Something in me clicked and I knew that we could be happy together, then less than a minute from my epiphany that phone call came. The panic I felt for Edward caused me to cast Jacob aside and fly across the world to save someone who doesn't even want me.

"Bella, the first class lounge has a shower if you want to use it." Alice said handing me my duffle and a key card. "I bought some toiletries and placed them inside your bag."

"Thank you so much Alice. I really think a hot shower is the best thing right now." Alice walked me to the lounge and said she would be back in twenty minutes. She took Edward with her; I think she knew how uncomfortable it would be for me if I had him waiting outside the shower for me. I didn't want him out of my sight, but I needed to think of what to do when I got home. Once alone I picked up the courtesy phone and gave the operator a number that I knew by heart. She connected me and I waited and counted rings. On the fourth ring as I was about to hang up when I heard his voice, "Hello?"

"Jacob? It's me…"

***

EPOV

Alice and I left the lounge area to make some phone calls and get some food for Bella. I ached to be near her, but Alice convinced me to give her some room.

The whole flight I had been waiting for her to go into shock, but it never came. She just stared at me like if she blinked I would disappear. Several times she would part her lips as if to speak, but she never said what it was that was on her mind. I would sweep her hair away from her face or find any way to touch her. I suppose it was my way of making sure she was actually here sitting next to me.

Alice and I split up and she went to find some food for Bella while I called Carlisle to put my family at ease.

"Edward?" Esme's worried voice sailed through the receiver.

"Yes, it's me Esme. We are in New York waiting for our flight to Seattle."

"You had us all so worried." She scolded.

"I am sorry; I promise I will explain more when I get home. I just want to make sure Bella is doing alright before I do."

"We have decided to move back to Forks. Carlisle is there now and I am packing up the house. We will be in Seattle to pick you up later on this afternoon."

"Thank you Esme. I will see you at the airport later on today."

I hung up quickly, I would explain everything to her later on today I am not able to have that conversation over the phone while I can hear all the worry in her voice. I was feeling more hopeful knowing we would be staying in Forks. I could be with Bella more often and openly.

I found Alice waiting in a line of tired airline passengers. She had a tray with a sandwich and a coca cola.

"Alice, we need her to sleep. What are you thinking?" I said grabbing the soda from the tray. She just grabbed another and said, "She will just go off and buy it herself. She is not interested in sleep right now."

We arrived at the register and the cashier bagged up the sandwich for Alice. I was fidgeting as I waited for the slow human to make change and complete this unbearably long transaction. _Calm down, Edward._

Alice thought as she gave me a pointed look. I took an unnecessary breath and followed Alice back towards the lounge. I could hear the blow dryer still whirring inside the small private room where Bella was. I was immediately calmer as I listened to her steady heart beat as we waited patiently in silence.

***

BPOV

I didn't realize how tired I was until I left the warm embrace of the shower. I dried my hair and dressed in record time, but I was going to need some caffeine if I was going to make it to Seattle without passing out. I stepped out into the lounge and Alice handed me a coke.

"Savior!" I exclaimed which made Alice smile. Edward was already by my side taking my bag from me and he remained close by through the rest of our trip. When we arrived in Seattle Alice practically flew through the airport into Jasper's arms. It was the sweetest reunion I have ever seen. She wasn't sure she would see him ever again. I was just glad that we were successful. The rest of the Cullens came into view and they each embraced me. I missed all of them so much, and that mixed with the exhaustion I felt made it feel so surreal. I was brought back to reality quickly though when a growl ripped from Alice's chest. I looked at her and followed her gaze to a familiar face.

"Jake!" I screamed and turned to run to him. Edward grabbed my arm and I was surprisingly successful in yanking myself free. I ran into Jacob's huge arms and began apologizing immediately, "Jacob I am so sorry. I really had no time to call or anything. It was all a blur." He covered my mouth and smiled at me, "Bells, calm down. I can't stay mad at you. I am too happy that you are back home and safe." He held me at arm's length and examined me quickly. "You are alright aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I told you Alice would take care of me."

"Well, I couldn't be too sure of that." He said stealing a glance towards the Cullens who in my excitement had faded into the background. I turned to face them and it nearly broke what remained of my heart to see Edward's emotionless expression. I held my sides trying desperately to keep myself together. Jacob saw this and demanded my attention. He spun me around and said, "Charlie doesn't know you went after the leech…Edward. Uh, Billy told Charlie that Quill Embry and I took you camping. The phones at your house have been down so you could not call and let him know you were okay."

I gave him a disapproving look at the derogatory term and asked, "Why couldn't I get through to Charlie's phone?"

"Um, well some _animal_ took out a phone pole near your house."

"Was that planned or a happy mistake?" I asked trying to interpret his expression.

"Happy mistake." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Jake... How angry is he?"

"You will see when I get you home. Billy has been giving him false updates though so it should be okay."

Edward walked up next to me and placed his arms on my shoulders.

"Bella, what is Jacob Black doing here?"

"She called me." He was quick to respond.

"We would be more than happy to bring you home and explain to Charlie…"

Jacob cut him off. "That is not necessary. We came to pick her up and Charlie is waiting for **me** to bring her home."

I saw Quill and Embry at the sliding doors leading to the parking lots. I placed my hands on each of their chests and said, "Jacob why don't you go wait with Quill and Embry, I will be there in a sec." He didn't say anything just stared at Edward as he backed off. Edward looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "Edward I need to go with them so I have a chance of seeing the outside of my room again. Charlie is already mad at me for leaving I don't need him to see us together. It will just make it worse, trust me."

"Can I come and see you later?"

"You want to see me later?" I made sure to keep my mouth shut so he wouldn't see my obvious surprise.

"Of course I do…"

"Um, sure . . . I'll leave the window unlatched I guess."

I waved goodbye to the rest of the Cullens and Edward kissed the top of my head before letting me leave with Jacob. He took my bag and my hand as we walked to the parking garage.

**(A/N: I was writing a one shot and it kind of took on a life of its own so I decided to write it as a 6 chapter story. I am planning to stick close to the original character personalities as much as possible. Please let me know what you think.)**


	2. Whole

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

EPOV

We landed in Seattle and I watched as Alice ran into Jasper's arms. He knew that she might not have come back. It was a beautiful moment to watch them together. The rest of my family came into view and we rushed to greet them. I had not expected to see any of them again and I was not ready for the joy I felt at this particular moment in time.

"**You will **_**never**_** put me through that again." **Esme whispered to me as I hugged her. The rest of my family gave me the same sentiments. A growl from Alice broke up the reunion and I looked over to see Jacob Black, Bella's friend from the reservation. He had gone through quite a transformation in the last few months. As he approached I smelled it. He was a werewolf. I felt Bella shift and I grabbed her arm. She squirmed and I released her and watched as she ran to him with an uncommon grace and his massive arms swallowed her fragile frame.

Had she moved on? Why is he here?

_Thank God she is safe. I didn't think they would bring her back. _

She began to apologize to him and he was not listening to her. He is in love with her! She looked guiltily at us and I tried to maintain a calm expression. Her body curled in on itself and she wrapped her arms around her sides. A flash of unbearable images came to me from Jacob's mind.

Bella curled up on the forest floor, quiet sobs causing her chest to rise and fall. "He's gone" were the only words to escape her lips. He broke out of this train of thought and forced her to face him. I wanted to punch him for touching her, but Jasper sent calming waves over me to keep me in line. There were too many innocent humans witnessing this for me to lose it.

"… leech… Edward…" He was explaining her cover story to her when a flash of disapproval came over her face. He decided to leave his true feelings about us out of his story after that. "some _animal_…"

He thought about the day that Alice and Bella left for Italy. The Mercedes pulled away from Bella's house and he changed leaving shreds of clothing strewn all over the street. He swiped at the trees and everything in his way including a telephone poll which fell as easily as snapping a twig.

I walked over slowly so as not to seem like a threat to Jacob. I placed my hands on Bella and anger flashed through Jacob's features. His odor was all over her and he was aware of mine on her as well.

"Bella, what is Jacob Black doing here?" I looked into her eyes and as she was about to answer he cut her off.

"She called me."

I kept my gaze on her and tried to reason with her, "We would be more than happy to bring you home and explain to Charlie…"

Jacob cut me off again and I felt more calming waves over me. He continued, "That is not necessary. We came to pick her up and Charlie is waiting for **me** to bring her home." I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I tried to keep the public environment in mind. Jacob knew how Charlie felt about me and his preference for him.

I smelled two more wolves nearby, I followed Bella's gaze to the sliding doors leading to the parking lots. Suddenly she placed her hands on each of our chests and said, "Jacob why don't you go wait with Quill and Embry, I will be there in a sec." He didn't say anything just stared at me as he backed off.

_Too many people watching, but that won't be the case if he tries anything back in Forks …_

I didn't take my eyes off her as she watched him back away. There was so much caring in her eyes, it was painful to see her look at anyone that way; especially him. She turned to me and said in a whisper, "Edward I need to go with them so I have a chance of seeing the outside of my room again. Charlie is already mad at me for leaving I don't need him to see us together. It will just make it worse, trust me."

She was not exactly pleading with me, but that is how it felt. I decided to make it as easy as I could for her. She is sleep deprived and has been through so much already. I was not going to give up completely though, "Can I come and see you later?"

"You want to see me later?" She looked surprised. Why?

"Of course I do…"

"Um, sure . . . I'll leave the window unlatched I guess." I guess? What was the cause of her reluctance, had she moved on with Jacob? I looked at Alice who was purposefully ignoring me.

She quickly waved goodbye to my family and I couldn't help myself, I had to hold her one more time. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head before letting her leave. It was like torture as he took her bag from her and their hands mechanically joined. No hesitation, it was like their hands belonged entwined. We walked to the waiting cars outside, once in our seats I turned on Alice.

"What is she doing with the wolves!"

"They have been taking care of her since we left."

"Why did she need to be taken care of?"

"Victoria…"

I should have known this would happen when I lost Victoria in South America. I should have come back to Washington and watched over Bella myself. Instead she jumped into the arms of a werewolf to keep safe.

"What is her relationship with Jacob black?" I asked, completely terrified of the answer.

"She told me that he is her best friend." Alice said in tone full of doubt. "They got into a fight the day we left for Italy. I heard him say that he would stay away until I left town again. Then you called …"

"and?"

"She was really upset with him for answering her phone and we packed up and left."

"Didn't you see her calling him today?"

"No, I didn't know he would be here until the second she saw him. I doubt she knew if he would show up or not."

We sped along the highway and we arrived in Forks before the wolves. I went to Bella's house and Charlie was pacing in the living room.

_I never thought that Bella would disappear for days on end like this. I thought Jacob would be a better influence on her, it was probably her idea. Jacob goes along with anything Bella suggests. I wonder what Alice said to her to send her over the edge like this. I love Alice but if she had not shown up it would have been better for Bella. That brother of hers is poison. Jacob was finally getting through to her. They are much better suited. He is healthy for her. _

**Ring**

"Hello? Bella?"

"Billy, have you heard from Jacob?"

"Thank God! If they stop by the reservation first tell her I expect her home now, no yesterday!"

"Thanks Billy. Bye."

**Click**

Twenty minutes later I heard a car approaching Bella's street and I left her bedroom to see who it was. They were in a suburban and I could see Bella asleep in the back seat being held by Jacob Black. It took every ounce of control to stop myself from ripping her from his arms. He carried her from the car and Charlie burst out of the front door. Bella had her arms around Jacob's neck and was desperately clinging to sleep as they moved across her lawn.

"Charlie, she is fine. Just let me put her in her room, she is exhausted." Jacob said in a volume just above a whisper.

"Fine, but you should say your goodbyes as well, she will not be seeing much of the outside of her room for a while."

"Harsh Charlie." Jacob said in a half laugh half sarcastic tone.

"Go!" He commanded pointing to the staircase.

"Sure Sure…" he said between chuckles.

He placed her gently on the bed and she stirred. "Don't leave me…"

"Bells, I will be right outside your window if you need anything, okay?" He whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek and pulled her covers over her now trembling frame.

"uh huh…" She attempted to say as she drifted back to sleep.

He ran down the stairs and Charlie thanked him for bringing her home safe. I waited for Charlie to come and check on her like any concerned parent was bound to do. I sat in the backyard waiting for her room to be clear of Charlie's thoughts when an unwelcome odor crossed my path.

"You shouldn't be here leech!" He growled at me.

"She invited me mongrel!"

"You invited yourself. Why did you come back here? She is alive and well all thanks to you leaving!"

"I love her and I will not be making the same mistake twice."

Her room was silent again and I heard her stir and she flipped the latch on her window and slid it open wide.

"I told you I was invited…" I said sounding smug. He growled and left abruptly. I jumped through the window silently and she lay on top of her sheets. She was so tired she did not even have the energy to cover up. I gently picked her up and covered her back up.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love I'm here."

Her body relaxed and I watched her from the rocking chair as she slept. Every few hours I would have to move as Charlie would come in to check on her. After about 14 hours of tossing and turning she finally woke up. I stayed silent as she rubbed her eyes and squinted at the time.

"One in the A.M.?" She sighed and sat up. She scanned the room and when she saw me she stared. It was as if I were a piece of furniture in her room rather than a person.

"Good Morning, Bella." I said slowly and she barely blinked. She remained silent and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I heard the water running and after a few minutes she returned smelling of her face wash and toothpaste. I sat on her bed and she looked confused. "Bella?" I said softly.

"Wow, I am really going crazy this time. It is like you are actually here." She said almost to herself.

"I am really here Bella. Are you alright?"

She reached out and grazed the back of her hand down my cold cheek letting her index finger linger at my chin. "It wasn't a dream? Italy?"

"No." I said simply, reaching for the plane ticket in my pocket. She threw her arms around me and I breathed in her scent. Feeling her in my arms again felt amazing. I kissed her forehead, her cheek, her jaw I wanted to kiss her lips, but she pulled away.

"Is it too late? Have you moved on?" I held my breath as she slowly looked at me. She shook her head, "Why did you come back?" Those words cut me deep, she took a breath and unleashed more. "I am fine, I did not jump off the cliff to kill myself. You have no reason to feel guilty. If you don't love me it is cruel to sit here and treat me as if you do."

"I did not go to Italy because I felt guilty for what happened… for what I thought happened. ** I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist.**"

"What are you saying?" Her eyes were pooling with tears.

"I love you Bella. I always have. I only left because I wanted to give you a chance to have the life you deserved."

"I thought I deserved a life with you… but just a day ago you stood in a room and argued about changing me even though you knew the alternative. What am I supposed to think?"

"Bella, they gave me two options. I could either take your life myself or they would. I chose the option where I had a chance to fight for you to live…"

"Edward, you don't seem to get it. You can't live in a world where I don't exist? That is how my life is now, I **do** live in a world where you don't exist. In my world Vampires are myths, scary stories. How do you expect me to live in this world and be with you?" The tears in her eyes spilled over and down her face in a silent stream. I pulled her small body into mine and held her while her body trembled with quiet sobs.

"Love… I just need time. I have no right to ask you for anything, after what I put you through, but will you give me that?"

BPOV

Time? The word filled me with hope and fear all in the same breath. Time is what I wanted from him, but time gave him a chance to find a way to deny me a place by his side. If Edward is truly here, it must be the answer to my prayers, I will give him whatever he wants.

I nodded my head and I looked into his broken eyes, there was pain and love conflicting beneath the surface of his stare. I kissed his lips and it was strange, but **in that instant I felt, well, whole**.

Later on that morning, I was ripped a new one by Charlie.

"You didn't even leave me a note! You know about the missing hikers, you have seen the huge wolves and yet you decide it is a good idea to go out into the wild for a few days? What were you thinking?"

"Uh-" I began, but I should have known this was a rhetorical question.

"That's right, you weren't thinking!" The worry he must have been feeling began to show in his eyes underneath the pure Dad anger.

"I'm sorry Dad. I just needed to get out and clear my head for a few days. I wasn't thinking about the danger involved. I just decided spontaneously and Jacob came to make sure I was safe."

"Why did you need to run away from home to clear your head Bella?"

"I was just surprised when Alice was here and she told me that her parents were unhappy in LA. That they were thinking of moving back to Forks…"

He went from concerned parent to angry dad instantly.

"That boy is not allowed in this house Isabella! I will not let him back in your life, if he hurts you again I am not sure you will survive it!"

My mind pondered whether or not Charlie knew how dead on his statement was. If I lost Edward again I would not survive it.

"Charlie!" I yelled, not noticing my slip until I registered the shock on his face. "Er, um Dad, calm down. If Edward still wants to be with me I will be with him. I love him."

"That boy left town and did not even call to check on you. Why would you let someone like that back in your life?"

"He didn't call because he thought a clean break would be easier to deal with Dad. Alice said that he has suffered as much as I have these last few months."

"I don't care, he is not allowed in this house."

"Fine." I said

"I'm glad you agree-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I'll move out. I am eighteen now." I started up the stairs and he caved.

"Bella, wait." I kept my back to him. "I don't want you to move out. I am just looking out for what is best for you. I am your father, if a boy hurts you I should be allowed to go after him with my shotgun if I please. I don't want to see you hurt again."

I turned to him, "Dad, I don't want to hurt anymore either. Staying away from Edward will hurt me. Please just trust me."

He sighed, "You are still grounded. That means if you want visitors it will be between the hours of 7pm and 9pm."

"Thanks Dad." He was wearing his cop face as he delivered his edict, but I could see he was completely defeated by my threat to move out. I felt guilty, but time would fix this particular problem. I went back upstairs to get ready for school. I threw on an outfit and ran down the stairs skipping breakfast and another awkward conversation with Charlie.

* * *

**(A/N: Leave me some love, ... this is usually the part where people beg for reviews, and threaten not to post, but well, this story is practically already finished. No reason not to post the rest soon. I am just proofreading and tweaking some stuff. If you are reading this story Thanks and i will post ASAP.)** Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease.


	3. No matter what you love

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

EPOV

We held each other until the sun rose and we heard Charlie stir. Bella convinced me to go home while she talked him down. She was visibly nervous about what he would say about my family being back in town. She pulled on a hooded sweater and made her way downstairs, I was going to stay and listen, but she had asked me to let her handle this. I would find out all about it from Charlie's thoughts and maybe screams later.

Bella pulled into the school and the whole student body's attention was fixed on her and what she would do once she realized that Alice and I were back. I had already been to the main office and reenrolled. Luckily I was able to maintain my schedule from the beginning of the year and I had all my classes with Bella.

We stood in the parking lot and no one dared to come near us, but they were all hyper aware of us. When Bella stepped down from her truck she was mobbed by her classmates. They tried to tell her and began pointing in the direction of my Volvo. Bella freed herself from the small mob and gracefully made her way towards me. After a second of hesitation she threw her arms around me and I returned the affectionate gesture. I took her hand and we made it to our first class with only a small group of onlookers.

At lunch Alice and I sat at the end of Bella's usual lunch table and she would split her time between us and them. I was glad to see that she had not let my departure affect the relationship she had with her friends. Although they way they spoke made me believe that the friendships were only newly rekindled. Their thoughts were comparing the Bella they knew after I left and the recently awakened Bella. Alice and I moved the food around our trays and listened to the conversations. I listened to the thoughts and one person's in particular stood out; Mike Newton.

_I guess they got back together, wonder what happened to her thing with Jacob, they looked like they were pretty much together when we went to the movies. She wouldn't even hang out with us during Spring break, she spent all her time in La Push. It is nice to see her smiling like that again. She is so pretty…_

I held back the insane jealousy and looked at Bella instead. She did look happy, and I knew I had something to do with it. That was enough for me, she caught me looking at her and her cheeks lit up in a beautiful color. How could I live with myself if I took that away from the world. The rest of the day I wrestled with the decision I needed to make. I asked for time, but I knew that she would only give me days, maybe weeks before she demanded a decision.

One thing I didn't need time to decide was her safety. I would not let anything hurt her again. She would definitely not be going to La Push anytime soon. I knew that I owed them my gratitude for keeping her alive, but from my experience I knew it was dumb luck that she was left unharmed. Young wolves were unpredictable and extremely unstable creatures. Bella only saw her friend, little Jacob Black. She would never understand.

* * *

BPOV (Two weeks later)

"Bella, Billy invited us to a barbeque tonight at Sue's house."

I made it a point not to look at Edward knowing the disapproving look I would get. Anything related to La Push or the wolves was off limits for me. I missed Jacob so much. He doesn't come to see me anymore or pick up my phone calls. Well, when I am able to call. Edward pretends to leave each night and then my attempts continue until something tells me he is back in my room. So that makes it a 25 minute window each night, if that. The last two weeks have been completely mixed for me. I am ecstatic that Edward is back, that he loves me, but in his absence Jacob became such a big part of me that it has been hard to be away from him. I have not seen him since he dropped me home from the airport. I have a feeling that Edward being in my room at night may have something to do with it. I was honest with him, throughout our relationship, but actions speaking louder than words I know it is my fault that he had hope of more from me. I stopped the mental scolding I was giving myself and resolved to try and mend fences if he would see me tonight.

Edward couldn't stop me if I went with Charlie; could he? I began to wonder, but Charlie was giving me a look that let me know I had gone too long without speaking and I took a chance.

"Sure Dad, I wanted to check on Seth and Leah. I haven't seen them since before the funeral."

"Great we will leave in an hour or so." He didn't even pretend to be polite and invite Edward.

"Do you want me to whip up a side dish to bring over?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, or, if you want or we can stop in town on the way."

"I'll make a fruit salad it won't take long at all." The less time we spent on this side of the line meant less chance of Edward stopping us.

I kept my head down until Charlie left the kitchen. I felt his eyes burning a hole in my cheek; I took a deep breath and cleared my face when I finally looked at him.

"You can't go Bella." He spat.

"Yes, I can!" I whispered "I have barely spent any time with Charlie and I want to go Edward."

"It is not safe, I can't watch you there."

"Well, I will be safe. The pack hasn't let anything bad happen to me before." I immediately heard the implication in my words and wished I could take them back. I looked at him apologetically. He hid any hurt behind his piercing stare. I stood up and began to cut the fruit from the fridge. We actually did not have as much as I thought, but a trip to the store was not an option at this point. I grabbed a carton of strawberries and the bunch of bananas from the fridge and a scoop of sugar. Edward was silent as he watched me and I decided to stay silent until he was ready to speak to me. I finished cutting the fruit without cutting myself and I smiled as a celebration over the small victory. I turned around to see Edward staring at the table. I mixed the fruit and sugar and covered the large bowl with cling wrap.

It was killing me not to say anything to him, but I needed to get dressed. I was in sweats and a t-shirt and the thermometer on the window told me that I would need to wear a little more. I placed the food in the fridge and ran up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and began to look through my closet for something to wear. I didn't care, but thinking about clothes was better than lingering in the kitchen with that tension between us. The weather called for layers tonight. I put on a beater and a black thermal shirt and put a t-shirt on top. That with jeans and sneakers and I was dressed. It only took 5 minutes to do all this and I had to open my bedroom door and deal with Edward head on. I brushed my hair and clipped the bangs out of the way and went back downstairs. He had not moved an inch. Charlie must be in his room changing into civilian clothes.

"Bella, I cannot let you go to La Push."

"Edward, you haven't let me go anywhere since you came back!"

"Why not call Angela and go out with her?" He said desperate to keep me in town. I had had enough of his overprotective act. I enjoy his company, but I am suffocating. I need to take care of this. Who knows when I will see Jake next, what if I have changed before I do. I will never get to apologize. I decided to stick to my guns and my inner teenager came out to answer him.

"Sure, I will call and see if she wants to come to a barbeque I am going to tonight." I know I sound stubborn, but I was not going to let him stop me today. I was feeling determined.

"NO" He said slamming his hand down on the table. I jumped and he must have seen the fear that was now coursing through my veins. He was at my side so fast and he held me to him. I wanted to cry but something kept me from doing so.

The door bell rang and I heard a growl erupt from Edward's chest. I pushed away from him and went to get the door, but he beat me there. He opened the door and there stood Jacob Black.

I squirmed in front of Edward putting myself in the middle of the two growling men in my doorway.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. My voice broke through his eye lock with Edward and he smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I said unable to hide my excitement.

"Oh well, I am here to pick you up. Charlie is going straight to Sue's but the guys are at the beach, we don't want a cop rolling up on us if we can avoid it."

"She is not going anywhere with you." Edward spat as he pulled me behind him.

"I think Charlie would disagree with that leech. Oh and Bella wants to go. Don't you Bella?" He said without looking at me for confirmation. He knew I did, but I am not stupid enough to take a side here.

"I am going regardless. You two need to stop fighting, Charlie is coming."

"Bella, who is at the door?"

"It's Jake Dad. He wanted to drive me over; the kids are at the beach."

"Sounds good, did you want me to bring the food?"

I walked to the kitchen and pulled the dish from the fridge. Charlie gave me an 'is everything okay?' look. I nodded and handed him the large bowl. "You think you made enough kid?"

"Trust me dad those Quileute boys can eat." I heard a laugh come from the front door. "I will see you at Sue's later ok?"

He followed me to the door and his face lit up noticeably when he caught sight of Jacob. "Hey Jake, good to see you kid!" He composed himself and put on his dad face. "Keep Bella out of trouble tonight and no matter what she says an overnight trip anywhere is **not** ok."

"Sure sure Charlie." Jake offered his hand to me, but I grabbed Edward's instead and led him to his car. We waited until Charlie left the driveway, "Edward, I will be fine. I just need this time with my family okay?"

I knew that by wording it this way it would be easier to get him to let go.

"What time will you be back?" He said in a defeated tone.

"Not too late, I promise." I smiled and kissed him gently. I heard a growl behind me and I broke the kiss quickly. "I am going to get going. I will see you tonight."

He stood staring after me and I jogged over to the Rabbit. Jake grabbed me up in a big bear hug knocking all the wind from my lungs before putting me down abruptly. "Wow, Bella, you reek…"

I rolled my eyes and he grabbed me up again this time exhaling into my hair. He sniffed, "Much better." I heard a growl now from the other side of the lawn and I was too much of a coward to look over at Edward. I quickly got into the car and unlocked the driver's side for Jake and we sped down my sleepy street towards the beach.

Once we got past what I assume is the borderline Jake slowed his speed considerably.

"Jake, I'm so-"

"Don't Bella. Just don't. I want to enjoy tonight and if you say what I think you are going to, I won't be able to."

"Ok" I said, "but I will say it eventually…" I stubbornly added under my breath.

"I know Bella and I know that when you finally get to say it you will mean it." He smiled his cocky smile and it set me at ease immediately. We pulled up to the beach soon after and I was excited to see the pack, but I hadn't thought our reunion through. I was met by a wall of hateful glares. I was vampire girl again.

"C'mon Bella." Jake said as he grabbed my hand. I did not know what to do. Should I let him hold my hand? I sighed then realized that being here I was already hurting people's feelings, and if you are going to break the rules you may as well do it right. Besides that, it made me feel a bit safer with Jacob so close to me.

"Hey Bella! Howz it?" A familiar friendly voice called from the other side of the bon fire. Seth Clearwater, he was growing at an alarming rate too. He was a lot smaller the last time I saw him.

"Hey Seth, I'm doing okay, how are you? How is Leah?"

"We're doing fine. You know, we are mainly taking care of mom."

I nodded my head and felt so guilty I missed the funeral. "I haven't seen you in a while." Another voice joined our conversation; Sam Uley.

"Sorry, I've been grounded. I am unable to come over here until Charlie gets over my little spontaneous trip."

"To save the leech?"

"C'mon Sam. Leave her alone."Jacob said coming to my rescue from Sam's verbal attack

"No, if she is going to be on our turf she can take it!" Paul chimed in.

"I don't understand how you can stand by them… after what they did to you." Sam said ignoring the side conversation going on.

"I don't expect anyone to understand why I have chosen this." I wasn't even sure how long it would last this time. The volturi could show up any day and since my heart still beats I would be dead on sight. I was not going to bring that up though. They were still worried about Victoria lurking in the woods somewhere. I did not need to add to their anxiety. A new hole tore in my chest and Jacob pulled me away from the pack.

"They are just worried about you Bells. They care about you a lot." He said looking embarrassed.

"I should have come down here sooner to explain."

"Why didn't you tell me you were grounded?" He demanded

"**Why** **do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls**?" I countered.

He grabbed two glasses and handed me one. I drank reflexively and made a face at the bitter tasting drink in my hands.

"Since when do you drink Jake?"

"Our body temperature runs so high that it burns off the alcohol almost immediately. No biggie… you want something else?"

"Well, I would prefer a soda if you got it." The alcohol would help warm me, but the added coordination issues would be a bad idea.

"No problem one coke coming up."

The next hour passed by in the same rhythm we had before the Italy incident. We talked cars and bikes, school, and patrol / pack life.

"Jacob, time to eat!" Someone called from down the beach.

Jacob stood and took my hand leading me towards the rabbit. We arrived at the Clearwater house and my mouth began to water at the smell of the barbeque. Most of the pack was already seated at the table when we rolled up. I scanned the crowd and Charlie was easy to find. He was next to Sue and Billy, and waved me over.

"I made you a plate; you were right about those Quileute boys." He said handing me a decent sized portion of everything.

"Thanks dad."

"I'm glad to see you and Jake hanging out."

"Yeah, I've really missed him. Maybe after I am off house arrest we can hang out more often." I hinted.

"We'll see. Go eat Bells."

The pack had forgiven me by the time the meal was over. Mainly because Jacob and I were back to our usual relationship and if he accepted me then they did. Charlie drove home and I was given the option to stay so I took it. It was still before midnight and I considered it to be early.

Half the pack went to Sam's to watch a movie while the other half took first patrol. Jake was technically on patrol, but since I was the target he was allowed by Sam to hang out in human form with me. We decided to go for a walk and ended up on the cliffs. Jacob picked up a rock and threw it off the cliff watching it as it hit the water. It was too dark for me to see it, but I assume that's what he was doing. It was silent for a while then he said it, "I was so scared, Bella." He said without turning to look at me. "What if I had not been there to pull you out? Then you just pick up and leave on a suicide mission!" He was trembling as he spoke. "And by some miracle you come home, unharmed, and you choose him."

"Jake-"

"Yeah yeah, you are sorry. I know. I am not mad anymore. I can't be, I've missed you too much."

"So even if I am with him, you'll still be my friend?"

"**Yeah, I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love." **He paused,** "It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"**

He said sitting at the edge of the cliff. I sat next to him and he draped his arm over my considerably smaller frame. The warmth from his body kept me protected from the icy Washington wind.

"Yep, but I guess that a normal life was not in the cards for either of us. I will say that it was fun while it lasted."

He smiled and we sat watching the waves below us until the inevitable night rain began. He drove me back towards Forks, but we were met at the border by a less than friendly looking Edward.

"It would probably hurt my car more than him if I went through his roadblock huh?" Jacob said half pissed half amused.

"We should probably stop." I said feeling Edward's gaze penetrating the car straight to my guilty conscience.

**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry I realized I was drifting from my original timeline/ outline so I decided to condense and spend some time with Jacob in this chapter. Sink into me is coming to an end and I really want to get it out. Send me some love and let me know what you think :D )**


	4. The difference between Telling & Asking

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

BPOV

The car stopped inches from Edward's knees and I took a deep breath before opening the passenger side door. Jacob got out of the car at the same time and made his way to sit on the hood of his car. The car's front end dipped as Jacob's weight rested on it.

"Hey bloodsucker, we were just on our way back to Forks." He said in a challenging tone.

"Bella, get in the car I'm taking you home." Edward said through clenched teeth. I began to walk to his car when Jacob grabbed me. He pulled me so I sat between his legs on the hood of the car. Edward began to growl, "Let her go mongrel!"

I did not bother to move, I didn't need to explain huge hand shaped bruises to Charlie. I calmed myself and said in a low whisper, "Jake, stop it. Let me up."

He answered me in an overly innocent tone, mocking Edward with each syllable. "I thought you were losing your balance Bells. I am just making sure you don't fall and hurt yourself. I do make it a point to return you to your _keeper_ in the same condition you left."

"I'm not going to say it again. Let her go." Edward looked so angry that if he were human his face would be red.

"Why don't you come and take her from me? I am sure my pack would love to find you on our land." Jacob said in the same mocking tone he was using to bait Edward. Edward has excellent control, but I could tell he was at the end of his rope. I needed to do something. I turned myself around to face Jacob and he had his eyes fixed on Edward. I stood on my tiptoes putting myself directly in his line of sight.

"Jacob, don't use me like this. I am your friend not a pawn in this ridiculous war you have going on with the Cullens. I promise you and I will get together soon, but for now I need to go home to Charlie." As soon as I said Charlie's name the mask that Jacob wore faded into the kind features of my best friend. I quickly hugged him and he released my waist. My heart was still beating fast as I backed away from Jacob and felt Edward's cool hands on my shoulders.

Jacob sat unmoving and his expression remained that of my friend. I shook Edward's hands from my shoulders and quickly made my way to his car. I was shaking from the stress and I did not want to make the situation worse by having Edward hover over me. He was in the driver's seat as soon as my seatbelt was buckled and we were driving off at Cullen speed. I could feel him staring at me and I decided to unload before we reached my home.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by showing up?" I said as icily as I was able to.

"Why didn't you come home with Charlie?" He said in an equally icy tone.

"I was enjoying myself. Charlie gave me an extended curfew and I am a grounded teenager of course I took it!" I exploded.

"Since when do you drink Bella?" He said sniffing the air between us. I should have known he would be able to smell that one sip of beer and over react. I rolled my eyes and refused to answer his accusations, I am his girlfriend not his kid.

"Do you know how close I was to crossing that line tonight?"His tone was hurt and almost apologetic, my anger wavered and I went silent.

"Bella, you don't understand how dangerous they are." I stared at my feet so I would not be tempted to speak. "They are unstable creatures; think about what happened to Emily."

I had thought about Emily, each time I felt Jacob shake with anger. Something inside me knew that he would never hurt me, that he was more in control than Sam was. I knew Edward had a point, but I was being stubborn and I refused to answer him. A couple minutes passed and he slowed his speed to the speed limit and my stomach relaxed a little.

"Bella, talk to me." He pleaded in a small voice.

"Edward, you won't understand…" I said so softly that I knew only he could hear me.

"I need you to explain it to me; I can't read your mind Bella." He reminded me.

"Jacob and the pack are the reason I am alive right now. I know they can be dangerous, but that has never stopped me in the past from standing by the people I love."

He was quiet, maybe because he did understand, or maybe because I used love and Jacob in the same sentence I could not be sure. We arrived in front of my house and I could see that the lights had been turned off which meant Charlie had already gone to bed. I checked the time on the dash and it was just past midnight.

"**Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand."** That is all he said as I heard the doors unlock. I got out and hurried through the rain to my front door. As my key turned in the front door I heard his car race off into the dark night.

The house felt so much emptier when it was dark like this. I entered the kitchen and cleaned up the few dishes that remained from Charlie's midnight snack. I thought back to the months after Edward left me and how much more at ease I now felt in the rest of Charlie's house. I would avoid my room at all costs.

I dried the dishes and made my way upstairs. My room was empty with the window half open like it usually was. I stood in front of the window and I slammed it shut angry that he showed up and ruined my reunion with Jacob, angry because he was so controlling. After a second I slid it open then opened it so it hung wide open. The cool wind caused the curtains to blow wildly and I tied them to the side before gathering my pajamas and taking a hot shower.

EPOV

_I would not understand?_

I had to remind myself how old she was and how my actions looked to her. I was protecting her, I promised I would never let anything harm her and she needed to know that.

"You need to explain it to me; I can't read your mind Bella."

She was silent for a while and I was trying to stretch out this car ride as long as I could. I was going a painfully slow 55mph as it was. I listened as she tried to explain her concerns with me. The pack was responsible for the fact she was alive, I knew this better than she knew. I had ever y intention of acknowledging this fact and thanking Jacob whole heartedly, but his thoughts made me sick. His puppy love crush had developed into a deep love for Bella. Their bond over the last year had cemented his place in her life and I was not dealing with that as well as I should be.

"… people I love."

It was irrational to be jealous at this moment. She was not mature enough to see the situation for what it was. She only knew the world as this temporary existence and I understood that more than she knew. Each second I watched her grow older and every breath was numbered. I would do anything for her to continue breathing. I am too weak to leave or step aside. We arrived at her house and all I would let myself say was for her to leave her window open if she wanted me to stay with her. How pathetic I was.

I drove full speed home and assured Alice that everything was alright. I ran back to Bella's house as soon as I could. I approached the house and saw her window was half open, but she was not there. I heard the water running in the dark kitchen. She had not even been upstairs yet. I decided to wait to see what she would do. She was moving slower than usual. It was as though she were avoiding her room. It was at that moment that I smelled it, Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I said without taking my eyes off her bedroom window.

_I was ordered to come here and remind you of the terms of the treaty. _His thoughts were very precise and I could tell that the words were not his own. These were orders from the Alpha male. I turned slowly so as not to startle him.

"I am well aware of the terms of the treaty, Mutt."

"Stop picking at my mind Leech. I was told to make sure you understand the fine print. We were very specific."

"Yes, Bite not kill… I understand." I growled, but my conversation with Bella made its way past my anger towards him. "Jacob, I need to say something to you, but it does not mean that I will be leaving anytime soon."

He looked curious, but not enough to drop the murderous glare in his eyes.

"I need to say… **Thank you. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence.**"

He was caught off guard by this, but he quickly recovered. "Well allow me to call in my favor… Leave."

"**I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away**." It was the timing from a bad sitcom. As I said that I heard her bedroom window slam shut.

"You were saying leech?" He looked smug.

After a second she reopened the window to my relief and Jacob's dismay. She came back a third time to open the window fully and tie the curtains back.

Thoughts of ripping me limb from limb were being seriously considered in Jacob Black's mind, but I ignored them. "Shouldn't you be getting home pup? I wouldn't want your family to think I killed the messenger boy."

"Oh they know I am a big boy and I can take care of myself. I think I will go, but don't worry you and I will be seeing a lot of each other. Very soon." He let a cocky grin spread across his face and ran into the woods.

I heard the shower turn on and I quickly climbed into her room. I looked around and saw that she had grabbed the light blue pajamas from her dresser. I wished I had listened to Jacob Black's thoughts. I had stopped when he began to fantasize about my abrupt departure. He was a very visual thinker, enough said.

The shower eventually turned off and her room was warmer with the window shut. I sat on the rocking chair and waited for her to walk down the hall. Charlie's muffled snores were steady and constant from his room and I knew he would not be waking up any time soon. Bella walked in bundled up in her bathrobe and pajamas. She smiled at me and made her way to the chair where I sat.

"I'm sorry I did not call to let you know I was coming home after Charlie."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"There's too much tension between us, our relationship has been **so** much work lately. Aren't you tired of protecting me?"

"No, I want to protect you; you are just making it difficult by putting yourself in dangerous situations."

"Oh, and spending night after night in a room alone with a vampire is safe?"

"With me, you are. I thought I lost you, your blood doesn't have the same appeal to me as it used to."

She turned her sweet doe eyes on me, "So you don't want me anymore?" She said as she sat on my lap and exposed her neck by pulling her damp hair over her other shoulder. I kissed her neck softly, "I didn't say that, I just don't need your blood." Her skin tasted sweet against my lips and the urge I felt was not one for her blood. It was one that was more dangerous in a way. One that I would never allow myself to have, and I was beginning to hate my control.

BPOV

Classes this week were a little hectic. I had missed a few important tests while I was in Italy and I was doing extra assignments and exams to make up for them. It was nice to finally have a normal problem to deal with instead of the constantly surreal issues that normally plagued me. The one thing that had been getting me through the added stress was that Jacob was actually taking my phone calls now. They usually only lasted 10 minutes, but they were every night now. I think Jake knows that I was sneaking away to make the calls and it seemed like he was alright with it. Slowly things were mending themselves and as soon as I was done with school, I may actually have a chance to just be happy for a while.

The other problems in my life were still looming over me, but I needed to push them to the back of my mind if I wanted to appear normal. I could not allow myself to constantly worry about the Vampire mob wanting to end my life. The potential war between my best friend and boyfriend would also have to take a backseat to my calculus final.

School was the only place I felt a semblance of normalcy and I was a prisoner there too. If Edward was not with me then I had Alice there. It was so bad that during English I faked the need for the lavatory pass just to get some "me" time. I was so worried that Edward would use the boy's pass just to follow me, but surprisingly he looked calm and let me go. I slowly wandered the halls and made it to the restrooms on the other side of campus. I do not consider myself a vain person, but I took my time and fixed my hair a bit and just as I dug in my jacket pockets for my chap stick a white hand shot out to offer me some gloss instead.

"Alice! What are you doing in here?" I nearly screamed in fright.

"I am on babysitting duty for the weekend. I decided to get started early."

"um, wait… what?" I said unable to sound any less articulate.

"Edward needs a hunting trip so you and I will be spending some girl time this weekend. It was going to be a surprise, but I have learned from past experiences that you are not very good with surprises."

I was silent and thought that this was my chance to see Jacob again.

"Don't do that Bella." She warned.

"Do what?"

"If you try and run, just know I **will** catch you and if you think shopping with me is bad, you have seen nothing yet. You should get back to class Ms. Swan." She was grinning like a cat that finally caught the canary. I rolled my eyes and went back to class. I glared at Edward and he made it a point not to look at me.

I took out a sheet of binder paper.

**What are you thinking assigning me a babysitter?**

I shoved the piece of paper at him and he took it quickly, writing his response in his neat script.

**She is still out there Bella. I need to make sure you are being looked after while I am away. Please be reasonable. I am leaving during lunch.**

I crumpled up the paper and I knew that there was no way to argue during class. The bell rang and I immediately put in my headphones as we walked to our next class. Edward was studying my face the whole way, finally pulling me into the janitor's closet.

"Bella, talk to me."

I yanked my ear buds out and calmly said, "You could have at least talked to me about this. I am not a baby Edward. I am not your pet. You can talk to me like a person."

"Bella, I was going to tell you-"

"Yeah, that's my point! You were going to **tell** me. Not **ask** me."

"Calm down."

"Have fun on your trip Edward." I pushed past him and left the closet almost tripping into the busy hallway. Amazingly I found my balance and I made it to the classroom without any problems.

Edward did not bother showing up to class. Alice was talking about all the different human sleepover rituals she was never able to experience. I knew it was not her fault, she was just doing a favor for her brother, but she was not just crazy Alice Cullen any more now she was Alice Cullen, prison guard. After school she brought me home and I told her I needed n hour to get my stuff ready. I should not have been surprised when I found a note from Charlie telling me to have fun shopping with Alice this weekend. I wonder when he found out about this. It just made me even madder. I called Jacob as soon as Alice was out of my driveway.

"Hey Jake."

"Bells, a little early to call isn't it? Did the leech give you some extra phone time?"

"Shut up, he is actually gone this weekend."

"Great! So do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"I am being held hostage this weekend."

"Bella, all you have to do is say the word and I will come break you out."

"Thanks Jake, but I have a lot of homework to finish anyway."

"When is he coming back?"

"I guess on Sunday."

"Will you be at school on Monday?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, and I was wondering did you end up making up all those assignments?"

"Yeah, I just turned in my last assignment today. That is an odd thing for you to wonder about Jake."

"I am a concerned friend Bella. If you change your mind about the rescue mission I'll be at Emily's or one of the guys will be and they will find me."

"Thanks Jacob. I should get going I have a sleepover to go to."

"Ha-ha I can see it now. You and the bloodsuckers playing dress up and painting your nails."

"Stop calling them names or I will find the pictures of when I used to paint your nails when you were a kid and show them to the pack."

"That never happened Bella." He said with a tiny bit of panic in his voice.

"Oh really? Ask your sisters. Bye Jake"

I hung up and found my mood had lightened immediately. No matter how I was feeling Jake always found a way to leave me smiling.

**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I have been so busy with balancing school and work that something was bound to suffer. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Chapters 5 and 6 on their way soon.)**


	5. Rock and a hard place

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

BPOV

The weekend with Alice turned into her vicarious journey into girl world. She painted my nails and braided my hair in all sorts of unrealistic daily hair dos. Rosalie even joined in on the fun, she still was not a big fan of me, but I think the guilt she felt over prematurely announcing my death to Edward made it so she felt compelled to make an effort with me. It was about 11 in the evening when I started to force my yawns and excuse myself from all the fun.

"I'm human remember? I need sleep." I said as an excuse knowing full well that Edward most likely left a human care sheet with Alice.

1. Make sure she is fed every few hours.

2. She needs 8 hours of sleep per night

3. No werewolves

4. Torture with endless beauty products

That is what I imagined the list to include anyway. Alice finally relented and I stepped into Edward's room ready to curl up on his black leather sofa. I entered the room and was greeted by a huge four post bed.

"Alice?" I said and she was by my side looking giddy at my reaction.

"He didn't want you to sleep on the couch so he got a bed."

"Um, isn't that a little massive for someone who doesn't even sleep?"

"It's for you…" She said her tone thick with disappointment, most likely from my tone.

"Um, where is my overnight bag?" I asked her now feeling uncomfortable. She walked to a dresser and opened the third drawer to display all my items and some new clothes. I was not surprised, Alice was always treating me like her life sized Barbie doll. I grabbed my sweats and toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. I took my time and enjoyed the illusion of privacy in this bathroom. When I emerged the room was empty and I relaxed a little. I stood at the foot of the California King sized bed and the unease that I felt made up my mind for me. I took a pillow and the throw blanket and lay down on the couch as I had originally planned. I began counting sheep when I heard a small

knock at the door. I watched as the hall light poured into the room and Rosalie was in the doorway.

"Bella?" She said softly, and my shock caused me to pop up and look at her.

"Hi, Rosalie."

"You don't like the bed?" She said looking at the unwrinkled bed spread.

"It just feels awkward, I don't know…" I shook my head and felt her eyes settle on my face. I could barely see her in the dark room, but I was sure she could see me.

"We should talk; I need to say a few things to you."

"Um, talk about what?"

"Edward and Alice told us about their promise to the Volturi. I know that you think that becoming one of us is what is best for you, but I am not sure you know what you are asking Bella."

"I know that I love Edward and this is the only way that we can be together."

"Bella, I want to have this talk with you, but I need you to hear me out, I would not say these things to you just to be mean. You are a part of our family no matter what you are, that means we _all_ care about what is best for you."

"Then, why don't you want me to be one of you Rosalie?"

"I want so much more for you. Before you met Edward how did you see your life going? What did you see in your future?"

"Um, I would finish school and go on to college."

"After college?"

"Start a career then maybe one day get married."

"Married, did you see a family in that future?"

"A very blurry one, but yes, I did."

"If you become one of us that future could never happen. Your life and time would have a completely different significance for you. You could go to college, but after that you would still look like an eighteen year old, how long could you stay in one place before the people around you figured out what you are?"

"So I won't be able to have a career, but I would have Edward."

"Will he always be enough? What about your family, your friends?"

I thought about never seeing Charlie again, or Jacob and my stomach developed a knot. I had to focus; I could not let this conversation plant doubt in my head.

"The Volturi are going to check on me."

"Bella, that could be years from now. You would be well into your 40's before that became an issue and at that point you are perfectly hidden from their guards. Edward has already planned out a way for you to get around them."

"Do you see me and Edward together when I am forty?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course." I said and I braced myself for her blunt honesty.

"I see you getting tired of sacrificing yourself. You are an independent person and the idea of sacrificing the experiences that give meaning to a short life for someone who will go on living long after you are gone will push you two apart. I am not sure, if I see you and Edward together if you are still human at forty."

"I understand your point about missing out on human experiences, but if I am no longer human I think I will be able to move past it Rosalie. I just don't know how to convince him."

"You have people on your side, but I am not sure if Edward will budge on this subject. You should get some rest, and I think the bed would be a better choice than the couch."

She got up quickly and I realized that she must have heard Alice coming. She burst into the room and removed Rosalie from my side closing the door after them. I heard some whispers, but nothing I could piece together I decided to lock Edward's door. I had a lot to think about and I did not need Alice to come in and lecture me. I crawled onto the huge bed and it felt like I was being swallowed up. I curled myself under the throw blanket and drifted off to sleep.

The morning was grey as usual, Saturday; usually I would be making some breakfast and talking to Charlie about his fishing plans. After my unusual conversation with Rosalie I missed Charlie, even though I saw him yesterday, it was the idea that I was so close, yet I could not go and see him. I was beginning to see her point, but it was not like Charlie would always be around. The thoughts of my father's mortality gave me a chill and I sunk down under the blanket to try and escape.

"Bella, I know you are awake and it is almost 11 you should eat." Alice called from the other side of the door. I swept my hair out of my face and walked towards the door to let her in.

"Good morning Alice." I said while rubbing the sleep from my eyes and taking in the huge tray stacked with food. "Holy crow Alice, who is all of that for?"

"I wasn't sure what you normally eat so I made a few of the breakfast staples. If I were human I would probably start with these." She pointed to the stack of pancakes and my tummy grumbled in agreement.

"Thanks Alice, sorry I'm being such a brat."

"Don't worry Bella; I just hope you understand he just wants to protect you. He loves you."

"Then why won't he change me Alice? You heard them; they will kill me if they find out that I have not been changed. He wouldn't need to protect me if I were a little more durable you know?"

"I don't have the answers to those questions Bella. He was angry enough last year when I spilled the mechanics of the change to you. He will go ballistic if I get involved in this conversation."

"Do you still see me becoming one of you?"

"Yes, but that could change at any time Bella."

"That is all I needed to know Alice. Great pancakes by the way." She smiled and I saw the apprehension leave her face.

The rest of the day was spent in dressing rooms and other girly activities in Port Angeles, then Seattle. When we returned I decided to do some bonding with Rosalie and Esme as they watched some gory marathon. Alice would pop in to watch pieces of the movie, but had some project going on in her room also. After two of the Saw movies they allowed me to pick the next disc. I scanned through their extensive collection and stopped when I came to an unexpected find. I pulled the disc and tossed it to Rosalie who snatched it out of the air with amazing grace and accuracy. Esme laughed when it started, "Interview with the Vampire? That is what you chose as your scary movie?"

"It is a much better movie and no one gets thrown into a pit of used syringes. Plus I couldn't resist watching it with real vampires." I said making a scary voice and causing more laughter to rip from them. This is the most relaxed I had felt since I got to this house. I fell asleep in the living room and woke in the early morning to a cool hand brushing my hair from my face. I opened my eyes slowly and found Edward sitting on the bed next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep love."

I knew I was angry with him, but after these past few days without him and all the extra thinking I had been doing I was unable to hold that grudge. I lifted my arms up and he automatically hugged me to his hard chest and I breathed in his scent.

"You're back early."

"I wanted some time with you away from Charlie. Are you still upset with me?"

"Yes, but I think I know why I am upset. I need to know where this is going Edward."

"Go back to bed; we will talk about this in the morning."

"I will go back to bed, but I want to know just one thing."

"What is that?"

"Are you planning to change me, ever?"

"I honestly have not decided. As it stands now? No." He said ready for a debate. I had prepared myself for his answer and I decided to keep to my word and stop the conversation there.

"Oh…good night." I said and I curled back under the covers. I closed my eyes and I felt him staring at me, but I just tried to fall back to sleep. I didn't want to fight right now. I got the confirmation I needed and I was going home in a few hours. I could cry or whatever this feeling in my chest was, I could let it out then.

Alice dropped me home the next morning and I was greeted by Emily and Sue as I walked to my door.

"Bella!" Emily shouted from the cab of her truck and I hurried to help them carry up some food.

"Hey Emily, Hi Sue, I didn't know you were stopping by. How is everyone?" I asked Sue, she looked much better than when I saw her at the BBQ. Her smile reached her eyes now and I knew that she was finally moving on after Harry's passing.

"Seth and Leah are just fine, Seth has been following Jacob and his friends around like a lost puppy lately, but I would rather he be in with those boys than some of the hoodlums walking around La Push."

"Yeah, Jake will keep him out of trouble. How is Sam?" I turned to Emily and she shrugged in the familiar Emily fashion.

"Busy as ever with the council, I still have the whole pack of guys at my house eating me out of house and home. I was lucky to escape with this care package."

"It smells great, Charlie will be happy, although I am sure he has been eating take out all weekend." I said continuing our small talk.

"That man is very lucky to have you Bella; I don't know what he will do when you go to college in a few months. Have you decided where you are going?" Sue asked me.

"I haven't heard back from anyone yet, but I am hoping for Alaska or maybe one of my east coast schools." I said not wanting to meet their disappointed gazes. I am sure they wanted to hear that I would be going to U of W.

Sue and Charlie spent most of the time in the kitchen reminiscing about Harry, and I took the opportunity to catch up with Emily about pack news as we ate. Emily seemed eager to latch on to me, and I attributed the behavior to the fact that she was not very familiar with Charlie.

"Besides hungry, how are the guys?" I asked her knowing that we could talk more openly now.

"Sam is a little… disappointed with you." She said hesitantly, which took me by surprise. I thought we had finally fixed everything at the BBQ the other night. Jacob and I were talking on a regular basis now…

"Sam is mad at me? Why?"

"Do you really need to ask Bella? Think about how the two of you met, wouldn't you be upset?"

Sam had found me after Edward left me in the woods all those months ago. He was leading a pack of kids against the attacks of a dangerous vampire brought here because of the Cullens. His pain was my pain at one point and now here I was kissing the enemy. Pulling away from Jacob and his thoughts invaded the pack mind. I would be upset, I looked like a traitor.

"I am not trying to be disloyal. I care about all of them."

"Well, in this war Bella fence walkers are not given amnesty on our side." Emily said the words, but they did not sound like they belonged in her mouth. They sounded like the words of an Alpha wolf, an angry Alpha wolf.

"Is that why you brought the care package for Charlie?" I said letting the hurt from her deception leak into my tone.

"The pack is worried that your _boyfriend_ did not explain the terms of the treaty to you and that your judgment is clouded by your feelings for him."

"What terms?"

"A war between the Cullens and the pack will ensue if the Cullens _bite_ anyone." She looked at me then over to Charlie and Sue who were still wrapped up in their own conversation. I sat quietly for a long time and thought about the words. I thought about what Rosalie had said to me and the Volturi.

"What is the penalty if the person bitten wants or chooses to be bitten?" I said softly and slowly.

"The same." She said in a harsh tone. She was quiet and her eyes looked like they were full of pain and disgust. "I am going to pretend you did not ask me that Bella. It would break Jacob's heart."

She motioned to Sue that it was time to go. "Bella, I have delivered the message and you need to make the decision. You are either with us, or you are with them, you can't have it both ways." Those words did sound like they were from her mouth. They were final and held a deadline for me.

I was left sitting on my couch in silence. Charlie walked the girls out and I locked myself in my room.

"Bella you okay? How was the sleepover?" Charlie called through the door.

"I am not feeling that great Dad. I'll fill you in at dinner tomorrow night."

"Do you need some water?"

"No thanks!" I groaned and listened for his footsteps leading away from my door. It was still fairly early, but I needed to do some thinking and I needed to do it today. The stress was killing my relationships. I knew that I needed to get away. At school I had finished catching up and over the weekend I finished the work for the rest of the week. I thought about picking up and going to Jacksonville to visit Renee, but Charlie would never allow it. I had given him enough to worry about these past few months and running away to Florida would not help. I locked my window and pulled my curtains shut, so I would not be tempted into a distraction. The rest of the day I spent staring at my ceiling and listening to music. I drowned everything out even the phone calls and taps at my window. Around 10pm Charlie knocked on my door to say goodnight and to let me know that Edward would be picking me up for school in the morning. I could tell he wasn't happy about playing messenger boy, but I didn't even answer I just remained silent and eventually drifted off into another nightmare.

This nightmare was different; I was in the living room at Nana's house. It was so silent that the ticking of her old clock was all I could hear. I stood up to find her, but the house was empty. There were no pictures on the mantle as there usually were. I took a closer look at the living room and realized it was not Nana's house. I scrambled to the mirror and here I was in the familiar part of the nightmare. Staring at the mirror at a horror struck old version of me. I tried to shake myself awake, but I couldn't I was stuck in this empty house, with no memories to show for all my years. Just wrinkles and scars, this was my future.

**

* * *

(A/N: One more chapter to go. Conclusion and Jacob up ahead. Thanks for the read through and punctuation help Nici!)  
**


	6. The End

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**EPOV**

* * *

Alice dropped Bella at home after a silent breakfast. Bella claimed that she was alright and I expected her to pick up with the conversation we started last night; she didn't.

I had done some thinking and planning of my own while on the hunting trip. My brothers and I analyzed my options and we were certain that there would be no reason for the Volturi to check on Bella for at least a couple decades. I had the opportunity to give her the life she deserved, and I was determined to do so. I knew that no matter what they thought my family would stand behind my decisions.

As soon as we were able to track down Victoria that threat would be taken care of and the wolves' protection would be unnecessary. I was hoping that the relationship between Bella and Jacob would dissolve with distance and time. We were planning on attending Dartmouth in the fall and with the extra incentive I had arranged with the University bursar's office, I was sure that Bella would be accepted. The wolves were tied to their ancestral land and I knew he would not be able follow her across the country. Each night when I left her house I knew she would call him. My jealousy and insecurity about our now fragile relationship made me feel insane.

I had no way of explaining to her what I felt. I went from feeling nothing for eighty years to the polar opposite; I now feel everything. Each reaction is strained and intense, my control is being tested with each breath she takes. I feel like each second I am not with her she could be in danger or I am that much closer to losing her. I've ended up smothering her and her natural independence is pushing against me and we are walking a delicate line. I find myself wondering if our love is enough to keep us together.

She was fine when Alice took her home, she smiled and hugged me the same way she had before I left all those months ago. Now, here I am staring at her curtains behind her locked bedroom window. I hear her heartbeat adding percussion to the music that is playing from her speakers.

Charlie stopped knocking at her door after the third ignored phone message he relayed. Jacob and I have both tried, but she has ignored all phone calls, and attempts to gain access to her room.

Every couple hours I hear a huge sigh escape from her lips and the secrecy is killing me. I know she is awake as I hear the music replay certain verses. Unlike me or Jacob, Bella had no one to speak to about this. No one to help her sort her feelings out. Kate Nash is currently whining out of her speakers and again she replays a verse.

"My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation.

And I know that I should let go, but I can't.

And every time we fight I know it is not right…"

Her bedroom light turns off and I am left alone in the dark outside. Tomorrow would be different, it has to be.

**BPOV**

* * *

I woke up really early the next morning and I was glad to see that my face was wrinkle free and my father was just down the hall. I heard the shower free up, but it would be another 20 minutes until there was enough hot water for a proper morning shower. I organized my backpack and picked out an outfit. I was worried about what Edward would say when he came to pick me up. I ignored all his attempts to see me yesterday, but I couldn't see him right after the ultimatum I was presented with.

"It would break Jacob's heart"

I kept hearing Emily's words in my head, like a broken record. Jacob had brought me back to life after Edward left. The idea that he was in pain was devastating. I wonder if he knew about Emily's visit, and Sam's message. I needed to talk to him, but I wouldn't have the chance until after Edward left tonight and even then I was not sure if he would be at home, or in human form for that matter. My alarm broke me out of my train of thought and I went to perform my morning routine. Edward was waiting outside for me when I was ready and he looked worried. I gave him a hug and smiled to try and get him to relax a little. He is a much better actor than I am, so I am not sure if it helped or if he was just playing along for my sake. While in the shower this morning, I decided to bring a distraction to help me avoid the inevitable conversation about my disappearing act yesterday. As soon as we were in the car I inserted a CD Phil had sent me recently. I talked about the songs I liked and why. Edward initially remained quiet, but in the end he threw his opinion in and I caught him bobbing his head to the songs. We were laughing at some of the lyrics when the school's parking lot came into view. I was sad to let this moment end, it was the lightest our mood had been in so long.

We parked and grudgingly walked towards our first period class. Our reluctant behavior was shared by the rest of the sleepy student population dragging their feet on this extra grey Monday morning. I had homeroom for fourth period before lunch and this was the only class that Edward and I did not share. He had been so great this morning; he was present, but not smothering and I had missed this side of him. I smiled as I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach at the thought. Mr. Banner allowed me to take my homework assignments to the office so I could stuff them in the appropriate teacher's boxes. I passed by the front desk and Mrs. Cope stopped me.

"Isabella! What great timing you have, I was just about to send a pass for you."

"What for?" I asked confused.

"You have a phone call; you can take it in the councilor's office." She smiled warmly at me, but usually phone calls at school were not good things. They were bad news, like when my Nana died.

"Hello?" I said cautiously

"You have 5 minutes to get to the parking lot or I am leaving without you." A familiar husky voice said from the other side of receiver.

"Okay." I said so as not to let any super hearing eavesdroppers in on the spontaneous rendezvous.

"Is everything alright Isabella?" Mrs. Cope asked as I passed her desk.

"Yes, it was just a random question." I said and returned her smile. I left the office and once her eyes were back on the stack of paperwork I hurried towards the parking lot. Edward and I were okay for now, but the idea of leaving school and spending some time with Jacob felt like a necessity. I needed to talk to him and the fact that he was not angry at me was amazing. On my way to the lot I saw Mike and he stopped me, "Where are you going?"

"Hey Mike, would you do me a huge favor?"

"Name it."

"Can you cover for me? If anyone asks, please tell them I got really sick and went home."

"Sure." He seemed excited by the chance to aid my escape.

"Thanks." I hugged him and he held on a little too long. I pulled away from him as I heard a bike pull up and I ran for the lot to a waiting shiny black motorcycle. I jumped on the back and we were gone as quickly as he had arrived. We sped through the afternoon mist and I couldn't help myself I arched my back and held my arms out at my sides letting the free air fill my lungs and whip through my hair. I felt Jacob laugh and as soon as we passed onto the reservation he decelerated.

"Hi Bells." He said turning his head to look at me. I hugged his waist tightly and we arrived in the lot where he taught me how to ride. My red bike was waiting for me in the middle of the open space. I got down from the bike and walked around to face Jake. I didn't look at him, but somehow I knew our expression was the same.

**EPOV**

* * *

"Edward!" Alice said getting my attention immediately. "Where's Bella?" she asked as I sat down next to her. I scanned the room and couldn't find Bella, but I did hear one person thinking about her. Mike sat at the other end of the table and once I made eye contact he made an effort to look away. "Mike, have you seen Bella?" I said as I walked to his side of the table. "Um, yeah, she wasn't feeling well, so she went home." He lied convincingly, but his thoughts betrayed his well meant deception. He recapped his conversation with Bella in his head and I had to work hard to control my temper. "Thanks, Mike." I said failing to control the anger in my voice. He noticed, but did not comment.

I exited the crowded cafeteria and Alice followed me out. My emotions were threatening to take over me and I punched the brick wall on the way to the car leaving a huge dent in the side of the building.

"Stop it Edward. You will only make the situation worse." Alice scolded, but the white hot anger I felt would not let me listen to reason. We reached the Volvo and Alice took the keys as I retrieved them from my pocket.

"Talk through it, you need to calm down, or this will not end well for US." She emphasized the words so that I would think about the big picture, but I couldn't right now. The second I let my guard down she took the opportunity to run away from me.

"Did she plan this?" I asked Alice, not knowing if I would get a clear answer.

"No, until you walked into the cafeteria I was seeing her coming home with us after school. It was not her idea." Alice tried to placate me.

"Where are we going?" I said trying to control my tone with Alice.

"Carlisle." She said and in that split second I knew what choice I was making, who cares about the consequences. I opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the fast moving pavement. Alice hit the break; but she was too late, I was already on my way to La Push. I did not have much time, she would send Emmett and Jasper after me any minute now.

**BPOV**

* * *

Our words came out as a fluid sentence and we stopped as we realized we had just said the same thing.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, let's just hang out." Same words, same inflection, same rhythm.

We laughed nervously and I said, "No outside stuff, just the two of us." His answer was just a simple smile and he revved his bike.

"So, do you remember how to ride your bike? I mean without a trip to the emergency room."

"Let's find out." I said and I hopped onto my bike kick starting it to life in one smooth motion.

"Impressive, now try and keep up." Jake said and he smiled his familiar smile before taking off down the dirt road. I steadied myself and followed after him. The feeling of the wind in my hair and muscle memory put me into a state of mind that I missed. The last few weeks had been so stressful that I had forgotten what it was like to just be myself and have fun. I pulled up next to Jacob and we followed the road until it narrowed and the tree line gradually ended it. We hid our bikes behind some overgrowth and I was glad I wore my boots today; the eternally soft earth would have swallowed my tennis shoes on this path. Jacob perfunctorily took my hand and helped me over a fallen tree and his hand lingered on mine as if waiting for permission. I laced our fingers together and we walked through the trees. Neither of us had many new stories since we last hung out, but we were careful to stay away from any topic supernatural.

"I think Billy misses your cooking the most though… it was such a mess, I found this recipe on Food Network and I must have missed the part where the tell you to lower the heat and keep the pot covered."

I burst into giggles trying to imagine Jacob in the kitchen with an overflowing pot spraying gourmet stew all over the walls of their small kitchen. The fantasy had an 'I love Lucy' feel to it.

"The kitchen smelled of burnt stew for a week. It was pretty bad."

He went on describing how he had to scrape and scrub the oven and he even enlisted Seth to help him. We were pretty deep into the woods when the wind picked up and shivers ran through my body. The only part of me that was not at risk of frostbite was the hand that Jake held in his warm hand. He stopped and said, "Bells, we should turn back you are going to freeze." He placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them in an attempt to warm me. It was such an intimate gesture that my eyes were drawn to his face. His expression was concerned and pained. Even after all we had been through his pain set off a pain inside me.

I could make his pain disappear, right now. I had been so selfish. Jacob cared so much about me and here I was breaking his heart because I had to chase an unattainable dream.

This morning the Edward I loved seemed to have returned, but was it too little too late? I wondered if he was relaxing around me because he had made up his mind to keep me human. Last night amongst all the decisions I had yet to make I realized that my staying human was not an option. Not if I was going to stay with Edward.

I had not noticed, until I felt his warm hand against my icy skin wiping away a tear that escaped from the corner of my eye. Instinctively I leaned towards him and his arms wrapped around my waist. The warmth of his body put me at ease.

"Bella, I was not going to talk to you about this yet, but I am not sure when we will be alone again."

I looked into his eyes and he spoke slowly and stressed each word. "**I'm in love with you, Bella. Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."**

He did not hold back his feelings at all. It was the most exposed I had ever seen Jacob Black.

"**You love me, too. Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice — **_**me**_**."**

I thought about the words he had just spoken and a part of me knew he was right. I did love him, but a larger part of me knew that I did not love Edward any less than I had. My life had grown to include more than just Edward now; Jacob had filled the hole that Edward's absence had left.

"Jacob, I – I can't –"

He wouldn't let me turn away from him. He held my body against his and one hand lifted my chin to keep our eyes linked. I don't know what I was thinking, but at this moment everything clicked into place. I rose onto my tip toes and Jacob instinctively bent his head towards me. Our lips met softly at first, but the tension we've been carrying manifested into a passionate, desperate kiss. He lifted my body and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips were soft and warm, but had a firm urgency behind them. This kiss would be his chance to show me how desperately he needed me. I began to feel how much I needed him. I felt safe in these arms; he was so sure he would never hurt me. He would never hold back his feelings. Edward never let our kisses get to this point.

Edward's name in my mind was like a cold bucket of water. I pulled my lips from Jacob's and rested my forehead against his. Our breathing was heavy and I wanted to kiss him again. I never wanted him to let go of me, but this could not continue until I confronted Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward… I thought his name over and over until I finally found the strength to pull away from Jacob. I relaxed my legs and he set me down gently on my feet. The cold Washington air was like a slap to the face; confusion and guilt made their way into my head and Jacob looked desperate to keep me from feeling any of it.

"Bella, please just listen to me." He put his hands on each side of my face so I was staring into his eyes. "This is what I have been trying to tell you all along. We love each other, this proves it. I know it is confusing, but just think about it. Think about how happy we make each other. Your face lights up when you see me. I know you better than anyone else and I would never, hurt you. Ever."

I was thinking about it, I was thinking about what would have happened if the phone call never interrupted us. We would have had this amazing kiss and what if I felt for him then what I was feeling now. Would it have been enough to make me move on? To have the life that Edward desperately wanted for me? Each time I thought his name a new pang of guilt ripped through me.

Edward and I were working through this rough patch in our relationship; we would do anything for each other. Our love was all consuming, and the intensity made it hard to breathe. I had so many people pushing me for answers to questions that conflicted. Sam and the pack wanted me to pick a side, the Volturi wanted me to become one of their kind, or immediately take their secret to my grave and Edward just wanted time. I was tired of this, I was being pulled in all directions. Presently I was staring into the hopeful eyes of Jacob Black the boy I loved so much it hurt. The boy who I wasn't sure I could give my heart to fully. He was offering me the world and I knew if I accepted, it would eventually mean death for one or both of us.

**EPOV**

* * *

Alice worked quickly and I was met not by my brothers but by Esme. She was the one person who I was unable to push aside.

"Edward, please stop and think this through."

"Esme, move aside; if he were to hurt her I would never be able to forgive myself!"

"If you were to hurt him, it would harm all of us." She tried to reason with me. "Could you forgive yourself for that?"

"No." I said, but my mind was on a single track and I was so angry that I had to try and suppress it while Esme was in my path.

"Bella is in a very difficult position right now. She lives between two realities and she is only human. They are ruled by their emotions, you need to understand that."

"What would you have me do?" I threw my arms up as I paced the border that separated Bella and I.

"Edward, you will see her again, and when you do… you'll know what is best for her."

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands. "I can't stay away from her, not after last time. I am not strong enough." The last words came out in a pathetic whisper.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you staying away is not what is best for her? That maybe what is best for her is to go through the change?"

I was back on my knees and my anger flared, "I will not end her life!" I was in her face and growling, but she would not back down.

"After all these years you would throw away the one person who made you happy? For what? A theory about right and wrong?" She exhaled and took a softer tone with me. "It's not ending her life, it's giving her a new one; one where she will be strong enough to live this life with you, instead of behind you."

Esme served her purpose and now I was surrounded. Emmett grabbed me and Jasper used his unique ability to immobilize me. I was frozen in a state of such tranquility that Emmett was able to drag me from the border with ease, but a loud snarl kept him from doing so. The trees were vibrating and I heard their thoughts.

"You are very close to the line bloodsuckers." The voice said menacingly. Jasper released me from his spell and I stood up walking towards the trees. In my most antagonistic tone I said, "We were just out for a stroll."

The trees vibrated again and a large boy stood in front of us barely covered by the foliage.

"What do you want?"

"Bella is on your land and I want to know that she is safe." I said through bared teeth.

He was going to push me, his thoughts and those of his comrades in the bushes all wanted us to step over the line so they would have the cause to rip us apart.

"That was quick, we just delivered our ultimatum yesterday and I guess she did not need a lot of time to decide."

He smirked and his pack made noises of approval.

"What ultimatum?" Jasper hissed from beside me. I shifted uneasily and I felt Emmett's hand on the back of my neck, "Calm down." He thought.

Paul stood there smiling and his smug thoughts were agitating me. Their numbers were greater than ours, but that was not all that made him so arrogant.

"She is under our protection now. We never let anything bad happen to one of _ours_. So yes, she is safe NOW." He emphasized the word now to indicate we dropped the ball, but I ignored him. I dug around in the pack consciousness for any information about her.

"I want to hear that from her lips, or I am not leaving." I countered. That statement got a guttural laugh from Paul. "Her lips are a little busy right now, leech." The whole pack looked to a tiny wolf, I saw the scene from his eyes; a passionate kiss in the middle of the woods. My stomach turned, but I kept my emotions in check and my face emotionless. To my surprise an intimidating growl burst from Emmett's chest.

"Watch your mouth pooch, that's my family you are talking about!" Paul had found the button and he was going to keep pushing it.

"Edward, why aren't you defending her? Did you not like what you saw?"

"That's it! You and me right now. You can step onto my land and I will teach you some respect." Emmett was fuming and even I was intimidated by his display. This was the chance Paul was waiting for, his body began to tremble as he readied for his transformation, but a large black wolf howled in the distance and stopped him. The anger was briefly suppressed as he fell back into formation.

"That's what I thought pup. Sit!" Emmett continued. Jasper sent him a pointed look and he backed down a bit. I was too shocked and hurt by the image of Bella and Jacob that I just stood in brooding silence.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper thought at me demanding.

"She is with Jacob, not too far from here." I managed to say. Sam took my words and howled into the afternoon sky. He called for Jacob to shift and fill him in, Sam was not used to being out of the loop and it angered him. I felt Jacob join the consciousness and I listened.

"Jacob get Bella and bring her to the south border, NOW."

"What is going on?" Jacob's mind was angry, but his feelings conflicted with the edict his pack leader just threw at him. A part of him was pulling for obedience, but another part wanted to stay with Bella and finish their conversation. _We love each other…_ He was recalling the conversation and trying to make his decision, but Sam only had to say, "NOW" and Jacob grudgingly shifted and was on his way. They had the small wolf following his moves to keep the pack connected. He picked Bella up and ran through the woods towards the dirt road. I took off down the path and decided to cut them off at the pass. Emmett and Jasper kept the pack from following me.

**Outside POV**

* * *

With young Seth watching Jacob and Bella's every move they were forced to heed the call of Sam Uley. Jacob started his bike and they followed the small wolf towards the border where the Cullens and wolf pack were facing off. Seth's fluid pace slowed as he sensed an intruder in their path and Jacob's instincts took over. He stopped the black motorcycle and placed his trembling body in front of Bella; ready to take on the threat that lay beyond the trees.

Edward casually stepped out from his vantage point and Jacob's growl is heard through the pack mind. Seth is sent back to Sam and Jacob prepares to face Edward.

"Stop, please don't fight." Bella pleaded from behind Jacob. His body was vibrating violently.

"Control yourself Jacob. She is too close to you. Think of Emily and Sam."

"Keep their names out of your mouth leech! **I would never hurt her**. I have no problems controlling myself around her!"

"Bella…" Edward said in a weak voice.

"Why don't you just leave!" Jacob yelled.

"**I'm here until she orders me away**." He answered in an even tone.

"Edward…" Bella called and both of them focused on her.

She walked around Jacob and stood between her two possible futures.

"I cannot live like this anymore. I am too fragile. I need a definitive answer to my question."

"You don't know what you are asking. I can't- I won't take your life." His answer came out in a cold hard voice that she did not recognize as belonging to her perfect loving Edward. She shook her head as the last few weeks flashed though her mind.

"That is what you don't understand. You asked me in the car that night coming back from La Push what I meant and I couldn't put it into words until now. You look at it as taking my life from me, but you would be giving me a better one; a life with you. The time you keep requesting of me is what will take my life. The years of my fleeting life that I will waste living in between safety and danger will do more harm than good. It will be torture, for both of us. I refuse to spend my short time on this earth that way."

"What do you want me to say Bella? I only want what is best for you."

"You know what I want." The pain in her eyes affected both the men that stood beside her.

"No! Bella, we could be happy together, we love each other, and I can give you everything you want from him. More, than what he can. You could have Charlie and me and a future, a family." In his desperation Jacob grabbed Bella, his rough touch causes her to yelp and Edward to react.

"Let her go mongrel!" Edward said between barred teeth. Jacob ignored Edward's words, but relaxed his hands and Bella assured him with her eyes that she was fine.

"Jacob, I need to hear his answer. I will never be able to move on, if I think there was a chance. Can you understand that?"

Jacob searched her eyes and saw the pleading look she gave him. He kissed the top of her head and lingered as he prepared for the worst. Reluctantly, he released her and she turned to Edward who was deep in thought.

"You need to give me an answer now." Her voice quivered as she prepared to deliver her ultimatum. The words came out rushed in an attempt to hide the weakness she felt. "Change me or leave me. It is your choice."

Her fear and frustration manifested in a waterfall of silent tears down her pink human cheeks. Edward faced her, as he did that ill-fated September afternoon and took her into his arms. Bella braced herself as the familiar gesture threatened to tear open the scars he left behind in her chest. She readied herself as he brushed his lips against her cheek and their cool touch felt like a goodbye. She hugged him hard, not wanting to let go of the man she loved. She thought about withdrawing her ultimatum, about begging him to stay with her. He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear; his voice filled with sorrow. "I promised that I would never leave you again."

She pulled away to look into his eyes, but was stopped by the feel of his hands restraining her and the feel of his sharp teeth against her neck as he bit.

The End.

**

* * *

(A/N: I really fell in love with the idea of an Ultimatum for Edward. When I read the Twilight Saga I felt that he was so oblivious to what he was asking of Bella when he decided to keep her human. I wanted to confront that head on and an extreme like this was the way to go. Jacob's commitment to the pack held him back from fighting for Bella sooner in the books, but the pace Stephanie was going at demanded a more drawn out and involved reaction which I think the majority of us liked. I decided to do away with the forced affection (which I felt was a little extreme) and let her hormones rule a little bit. A huge thanks to those of you who have been reading / reviewing / or have given my other stories a chance because of this one. )**

**(P. A/N: This is an inevitable question so I am going to go ahead and answer it now. I have no intention of expanding this story, but I would love to hear what you think happened after the bite. Thanks again!)**


End file.
